<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Со вкусом пончиков и мяса by Reidzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669995">Со вкусом пончиков и мяса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy'>Reidzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Soulmates, АУ, ООС, пре-слэш, пропущенная сцена, соулмейты, ханахаки</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И в планах у Мугивары никогда не было выплевывать цветы на руку. Луффи даже не сразу понимает, что происходит. Ровно до тех пор, пока приступ не повторяется ночью в каюте. Несколько цветочков падают на кровать. Они совсем маленькие, но в горле потом горько и сухо. В этом мире слишком много неизвестного, поэтому Луффи не страшно — он приходит к Чопперу и показывает цветы, а потом с улыбкой просит помочь ему.<br/>— Л-луффи! — взвизгивает Тони-Тони, с ужасом таращась на незатейливые цветы.<br/>— Ты же поможешь, Чоппер? — без колебания спрашивает (почти утверждает) Монки, довольно жмурясь. Ему и море по колено, и болезни не страшны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Со вкусом пончиков и мяса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, где ханахаки развивается у того соулмейта, который позволил себе напасть/атаковать/ударить соулмейта. Катакури сражался с Луффи, следовательно откат получили оба :)<br/>Примечания:<br/>1. Робин на корабле, потому что мне так было удобнее.<br/>2. События между побегом с Тотленда и Вано.<br/>3. Еще не бечено, потому что я не успеваю, котятки :)</p><p>Как всегда, котятки, пишите отзывы, ставьте лайки и подписывайтесь на мою группу ВКонтакте: https://vk.com/reidzy :з</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Луффи знает: у него впереди Вано, накама и Кайдо, — поэтому на мелкие голубые цветочки на ладони смотрит с недоверием. Сани на пути в Вано, позади — Большая Мамочка и Катакури. И в планах у Мугивары никогда не было выплевывать цветы на руку. Луффи даже не сразу понимает, что происходит. Ровно до тех пор, пока приступ не повторяется ночью в каюте. Несколько цветочков падают на кровать. Они совсем маленькие, но в горле потом горько и сухо. В этом мире слишком много неизвестного, поэтому Луффи не страшно — он приходит к Чопперу и показывает цветы, а потом с улыбкой просит помочь ему.</p><p>— Л-луффи! — взвизгивает Тони-Тони, с ужасом таращась на незатейливые цветы.</p><p>— Ты же поможешь, Чоппер? — без колебания спрашивает (почти утверждает) Монки, довольно жмурясь. Ему и море по колено, и болезни не страшны.</p><p>Но Чоппер почему-то срывается и сбегает из каюты, а возвращается уже с сонной Робин под руку. Он тянет ее к Луффи и показывает на цветки на своем столе.</p><p>Нико выглядит озадаченной.</p><p>— Незабудки? Как они оказа…</p><p>В ее синих глазах мелькает понимание. Робин смотрит на Луффи с тем же ужасом, с каким минутами ранее уставился Чоппер.</p><p>— Луффи! Когда это началось?</p><p>Он вскидывает задумчиво глаза к потолку.</p><p>— Вчера. Я думал, что мне показалось. Ну, знаете, я не думал, что можно заболеть цветами. Но сегодня мне разбудил дурацкий кашель! — Мугивара выглядит немного раздраженным. Робин занимает место Чоппера за столом, чуть наклоняясь вперед, чтобы быть поближе к Луффи. Она рассматривает ладони со влажными прилипшими цветами и то, как Мугивара старательно соскребает их остатки с языка, забавно морщась и отплевываясь. Тони-Тони взбирается на постель и наблюдает за друзьями с нее.</p><p>— Луффи, эта болезнь называется ханахаки, — терпеливо начинает Нико. — Она очень редко встречается, потому что относятся к «условным» болезням. Для ее развития нужны особенные условия.</p><p>Мугивара старательно слушает Робин, но ее слова все равно кажутся достаточно замудренными.</p><p>— Болеть ханахаки могут только соулмейты, — продложает Нико.</p><p>Лицо Луффи становится все более скучающим. Солумейты и условные болезни — это не про него.</p><p>— Робин, давай проще, блин. Ничего не понимаю. Чоппер же просто может дать мне лекарство от этой хахаки?</p><p>— Ханахаки, — поправляет Нико. — И лекарства от нее нет. Луффи, тебе придется меня послушать. Ты знаешь, кто такие соулмейты?</p><p>Вообще-то Мугиваре плевать на соулмейтов и цветы. Он качается на стуле и смотрит в темный потолок, пока не получает пару упреков от Чоппера за невнимательность. Робин говорит долго и старается объяснять так просто, чтобы Луффи — нетерпеливый и неусидчивый, чья голова полностью забита мечтой и целями — наконец-то понял, что дела его плохи. Соулмейты — это типа накам, но выбирает их судьба. И с этими накамами все живые существа связаны на протяжении своей жизни. Пиратам отыскать соулмейтов на порядок проще сухопутным жителям — плавая по морям и попадая в приключения, можно встретить совершенно разных врагов и друзей. Но ханахаки — это наказание. Никто не может безнаказанно нападать на своего соулмейта. Если же правило нарушено, развивается цветочная болезнь, а вылечить ее может только разговор с соулмейтом. Ну, и всякая чепуха — на взгляд Луффи, конечно — вроде извинений и прощения.</p><p>Под конец рассказа Мугивара выглядит почти несчастным. Всем же известно, что Луффи и лекции — вещи несовместимые!</p><p>— Значит, я побил своего соулмейта? — задумчиво произносит он, а после заходится в приступе кашля. Более сильного, чем были до этого. Лепестки с ладони падают на палубу, выглядя мрачным предзнаменованием.</p><p>— И очень сильно, — подсказывает Робин. — Болезнь прогрессирует слишком быстро.</p><p>В каюте становится тихо. Все трое думают об одном: последний, кого избил Луффи, был Катакури Шарлота. Что если?..</p><p>— Значит, мне нужно вернуться? — с недоверием спрашивает Мугивара, но в его взгляде уже видна упрямость. Никуда возвращаться он не хочет. — У нас же Вано! Канджуро и Кинемон ждут нас!</p><p>Чоппер тяжело выдыхает: он знал, что чем-то таким все это кончится. Робин невольно улыбается, хотя, конечно, ничего забавного сейчас не происходит.</p><p>— Они ждут тебя здоровым и живым, а не ослабленным болезнью, — аккуратно подбирает слова Нико.</p><p>— Но Торао! — выкрикивает негодующе Мугивара и складывает руки на груди.</p><p>Дверь распахивается позади так неожиданно, что Луффи отталкивается сильнее, чем необходимо, от пола и сваливается на спину. В каюту влетает разозленная Нами:</p><p>— Подождет нас! — рыкает она. — Ты должен вернуться и вылечиться!</p><p>Кверх ногами в проеме стоит Санджи, а из-за его спины выглядывает Брук. Луффи смеется.</p><p>— О-о-о, ребята, а вы чего не спите?</p><p>— А ты как думаешь? — закатывает глаз Санджи. — Думал, мы не услышим ваши вопли здесь? А еще ты топаешь как слон. Мог бы и потише красться до Чоппера.</p><p>На этом все обсуждения заканчиваются — Санни разворачивается, без вариантов. Слово капитана, конечно, закон, но команда вполне понимает, что для этого Луффи должен оставаться живым. А еще, если быть чуточку честнее, Мугивара и сам не очень-то против. Он ведь хочет стать Королем Пиратов, а не Королем Кладбищенских Цветов.</p><p>Утром они обсуждают предстоящие бои и стратегии. За ними все еще погоня и вскоре должны будут показаться корабли пиратов Большой Мамочки. План прост: отвлечь внимание на себя и позволить Луффи пробраться вперед и дальше. Эта затея даже опаснее прошлой, после которой они едва унесли ноги, но когда это пиратов Соломенной Шляпы вообще что-то пугало? Вся команда полны решимости прорваться с боем, когда в глубине Санни звучит скрипящий крик Брюле — его первым узнает Луффи, который таскался с ней дольше всех. В каюте Франки, посреди рабочих материалов, валяется еще одно зеркальце.</p><p>— Мугивара! — рычит Брюле с отчаянием.</p><p>— Ветка? — наклоняет голову Луффи.</p><p>— Брюле! — по привычке поправляет та, а после мотает головой. — Неважно! Вы ведь уже тоже обнаружили ханахаки?</p><p>Теперь у команды нет сомнений, что соулмейтом Луффи по какому-то дурацкому стечению обстоятельств стал сын заклятого врага. К счастью, Шарлотты в том же положении, что и Мугивары. Видимо, болезнь Катакури тоже прогрессирует, что не удивительно — схватка была достаточно ожесточенной. В глазах Брюле стоят слезы. Она все еще предана своей матери, но слишком любит брата, чтобы сейчас оставаться врагом.</p><p>— Не думай, что мы теперь друзья, — раздраженно бубнит себе под нос, протягивая руку, и предупреждает, — только Мугивара! Остальные разворачивайте корабль и плывите куда вы там плыли.</p><p>— И мы должны просто доверить тебе нашего капитана?! — рычит Нами и почти двигается вперед, чтобы задать трепку Брюле, когда ее останавливает рука Луффи.</p><p>— Все в порядке, Нами. Это ведь удобнее, да? Нас все еще ждут остальные. Разворачивайте корабль. Я вернусь!</p><p>Он без сомнения хватает Брюле за руку и исчезает в зазеркалье, оставляя команду в море.</p><p>Брюле сразу одергивает руку и брезгливо вытирает о подол платья, поддерживая легенду о своем нерадушном отношении к Мугиваре.</p><p>— Он сейчас под надзором врачей, но они уже закончили с перевязкой, — негромко говорит Брюле дрожащим голосом.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, — по-братски хлопает ее по спине Луффи. — Катакури сильный. Он поправится, и мы снова сразимся, иши-ши.</p><p>Задора у Луффи хватит на полмира, если не больше, и Брюле никогда не признается, что чужая вера вдохновляет ее. Она останавливается перед зеркалом в палате Катакури. Здесь пищат приборы, а сам поверженный враг лежит окутанный проводами и бинтами. Рядом с кроватью стоит небольшой тазик. В нем — яркие лепестки подсолнухов.</p><p>— Я потом верну тебя, — касаясь зеркала, говорит Брюле, но Мугивара не очень-то ее слушает и уже шагает вперед.</p><p>В палате настегает странное чувство: Луффи обещал Катакури вернуться, но вряд ли хоть один из них ожидал, что это случится так скоро. В горле знакомо першит и горчит, Мугивара с силой закрывает себе рот увеличенной ладонью и сдавленно откашливается в нее, а после сплевывает все цветы в тот же тазик, где лежат влажные желтые лепестки. Стоя возле Катакури, Луффи понимает, что впервые в жизни смущен и растерян. Они с командой обсуждали план возвращения и проникновения в стан врага, но не говорили о том, что следует делать уже при встрече. Задумчиво почесав затылок, он подходит ближе, рассматривая бледное лицо Катакури. Сейчас они уже не враги и не соперники. В прошлом бою они все определили между собой. Тем не менее у них все же есть новый статус — соулмейты.</p><p>— Хватит пялиться, — приоткрыв глаза, обессиленно говорит Катакури и прищуривается, — а сейчас ты скажешь, что я быстро восстанавливаюсь.</p><p>Луффи смеется, плюхается рядом и произносит предсказанные слова:</p><p>— А ты быстро восстанавливаешься.</p><p>Взгляд Шарлотты проходится по беззаботному Мугиваре, словно парируя немым «кто бы говорил» — в конце концов из них двоих, после долгого и тяжелого боя именно Луффи широко улыбается и мотает свешенной с кровати ногой.</p><p>— Мне сказали, что нам нужно поговорить, чтобы перестать болеть ханаки, — в лоб выдает Луффи и наклоняет голову. — Но я не очень понял, о чем надо говорить.</p><p>Катакури издает смешок и прикрывает глаза. Его рот широко улыбается. Луффи снова думает о громадных размерах Катакури и гордится собой — такую огромную и сильную махину победил!</p><p>— Поговорить? Так это теперь называется?</p><p>— «Это»? — переспрашивает Мугивара.</p><p>Наверное, где-то в этот момент до Шарлотты доходит простая истина: его соулмейтом оказался упрямый, самоуверенный пацан, в планах которого стать Королем Пиратов, а в голове нет ничего дельного, если речь не заходит о бое. И этот пацан сейчас сидит рядом, не имея в голове ни одной дельной мысли по их положению. Это Катакури еще не пытается напомнить себе про разницу в возрасте. Все это похоже на сомнительного качества комедию. Луффи наклоняется впреед и нависает над Шарлоттой, разглядывая с любопытством его рот и зубы.</p><p>— Крутые! — делится он мнением и нагло касается острых зубов, тут же одергивая руку — опасается. — Ты же не укусишь?</p><p>— Мугивара, — мрачно произносит в ответ Катакури, намереваясь запугать, но Луффи уже снова тянет руку и теперь касается чужих зубов.</p><p>— Острые, — замечает очевидный факт тот. — Прикольно. Почему ты скрывал зубы? Круто же выглядят. Ты весь такой опасный был в нашу встречу, а страшные клыки — прям как у морских королей! — скрыл!</p><p>Обычно люди при виде порванного рта и острых зубов пугаются и называют Катакури монстром, но в команде у Мугивары говорящий олень, скелет и рыбочеловек, поэтому, наверное, удивить его сложно. Мысли о том, что прикосновения к той части тела, которую Катакури привык скрывать, ощущаются слишком личными и интимными, он пытается не допускать.</p><p>— Мугивара, что ты вообще знаешь о болезни?</p><p>Луффи складывает руки на груди и хмурится, вспоминая слова Робин.</p><p>— Это мое наказание. И твое. За то, что мы подрались. Потому что судьба хочет, чтобы мы были накама!</p><p>Что-то в голове у Катакури замыкается из-за слишком упрощенного объяснений Мугивары. У него все, кто не враги, сразу накамы, что ли?!</p><p>— Мы не можем быть накама.</p><p>— Почему? Я же уже победил тебя. Я сильный!</p><p>— Дело не в этом, Мугивара, — устало говорит Катакури, а после чуть переворачивается на бок и кашляет. Луффи подтягивает поближе тазик, позволяя бывшему врагу выкашлять лепестки.</p><p>— А в чем?</p><p>Сначала Шарлотте хочется выложить все, как на духу: они соулмейты, а, значит, связаны на протяжении всей жизни крепче семьи, а помимо наказания за вред, причиненный друг другу, у них будут отношения более близкие, — а после передумывает, пока смотрит в спокойные темные глаза. Чем это будет отличаться от накам в глазах Луффи? Да и стоит ли сейчас загадывать наперед? Мугивара поглощен Ван Писом и вряд ли готов сейчас думать о каких-то узах и связях. Обременять мальчишку всеми нюансами не очень-то хочется. Особенно неловкой кажется тема сексуального вопроса — что-то подсказывает Катакури, что Мугивару придется просвещать по каждому поводу, а желания это делать у него нет. Во всяком случае не сейчас.</p><p>— Забудь. Нам придется стать накамами.</p><p>— Круто! — вскрикивает в ответ Луффи, словно не находится на вражеской территории. Благо, что Брюле предусмотрительно вырубила охрану на время. — Но ты ведь не будешь помогать мне в бою с Большой Мамочкой?</p><p>На какой-то миг Катакури хочется ответить что-то заученное вроде «раз мы связаны, я сделаю все, что должен», но потом понимает, что честные ответы с Мугиварой — это самая правильная тактика, а нападать на собственную мать, которой он был и остается бесконечно преданным совсем не в его характере.</p><p>— Это твое дело, а не мое.</p><p>— Фух, — выдыхает Мугивара и улыбается. — Было бы неловко — я ведь сам хочу победить всех йонко, иши-ши.</p><p>Планы у Луффи долгоиграющие и невероятные. И, пожалуй, у Катакури не так много на самом-то деле вопросов к судьбе за выбор пары. Рядом с сильными людьми всегда должны быть такие же сильные личности. Сейчас у них остается только один вопрос, не требующий отлагательств.</p><p>— Мугив… Луффи, — обращается Катакури, — ты доверишься мне?</p><p>— Ну, раз мы накама — ага, — без тени сомнения отвечает тот.</p><p>— Тогда закрой глаза и замри. Нам нужно разобраться с ханахаки. У тебя ведь мало времени?</p><p>Луффи часто кивает и доверчиво закрывает глаза. В Шарлотте Катакури нет слащавых чувств к человеку, который недавно его отметелил, но что-то внутри все равно переворачивается при виде этого безоговорочного доверия, и нужно немного времени, чтобы взять себя под контроль. Избавиться от ханахаки можно. Помимо доверительного разговора, который кое-как все же состоялся, требовалось подтвердить статус пары. В идеале, конечно, познакомиться (что ж, знакомы они уже были), сходить на свидания, провести побольше времени вместе, но они же пираты… Катакури решается только на то, чтобы аккуратно положить громадную ладонь на чужой затылок, поражаясь спокойствию Луффи, а после притянуть к себе, чтобы неловко мазануть по чужим губам. Целовать Мугивару как-то слишком для Катакури. К тому же, судя по тому, как тот распахивает широко глаза и поспешно кладет руки на красные щеки, это может совсем смутить Луффи.</p><p>Мугивара одной рукой закрывает губы.</p><p>— Зафен ты фто фделал? — бубнит он через ладонь.</p><p>— Это что-то вроде контракта, — прочищая горло, поясняет Катакури. — Мы не должны причинять вред друг другу отныне. И я обещаю этого не делать, Луффи.</p><p>Вскоре возвращается Брюле и говорит, что через несколько минут Мугиваре лучше бы вернуться на корабль к друзьям и продолжить свой путь, тактично не замечая странной атмосферы в палате и раскрасневшегося Луффи, а после скрывается в зазеркалье. В горле у Луффи больше не першит, а в груди не чувствуется тяжести, словно все цветы растворились или и вовсе никогда не существовали. Если бы не лепестки, перемешанные с маленькими незабудками, можно было бы подумать, что ханахаки — это вообще какая-то глупая и неуместная шутка Чоппера.</p><p>— Я тоже обещаю, — говорит вдруг Луффи. — Я тоже обещаю не причинять тебе вред, Катакури.</p><p>А после поддается вперед и так же легко целует Катакури в ответ, а после смеется.</p><p>— Мне нравится такое обещание! У тебя губы все еще сладкие!</p><p>Луффи облизывает губы и поднимается с кровати, чтобы подойти к зеркалу и настойчиво постучаться. Вскоре Брюле протягивает руку, предлагая зайти в зеркало. Мугивара впрыгивает в него, но оставляет голову снаружи.</p><p>— До встречи, мой соулмейт Катакури!</p><p>И исчезает за зеркальной гладью.</p><p>Впереди у Мугивары битвы: с Кайдо, Линлин, Шанксом и Черной Бородой. Наверняка он еще наведет шума. Катакури прикрывает глаза. Он надеется, что сможет поучаствовать в парочке заварушек спина к спине с этим удивительным и немного безумным человеком.</p><p>Несмотря на боль во всем теле, Катакури чувствует себя достаточно хорошо и воодушевленно. И к этому совсем не причастен Мугивара но Луффи со своими заразительными улыбками и теплыми губами со вкусом мяса.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Давно ничего не писала, но тут посмотрела арку тотленда и... Захотела что-нибудь по паре. Не поверите, но на фикбуке ни ОДНОЙ нормальной работы. Все они слабенькие (из заершенных) для меня. Пришлось самой что-то накидать. Хотела R-очку сделать, но не смогла заставить Катакури быстро сойтись с Мугиварой. Как-то это неестественно в моем видении :)</p><p>P.S. Но ЛоЛу все еще мой главный отп!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>